


Untitled

by mellchaaa



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Minggu depan, kau harus datang!” vonis Victoria sambil menyerahkan surat undangan pernikahan berwarna cokelat krem dengan hiasan pita di salah satu sudut atas surat tersebut.</p><p>Undangan pernikahan dari gadis yang kau ingin miliki, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“Changmin, kau baik-baik saja?”

Yunho menatap Changmin penuh tanda tanya, seusai mendapat telepon dari seseorang barusan ekspresi wajah Changmin mendadak datar dan termenung. Yunho juga bisa merasakan kalau Changmin sempat berjingkat akibat pertanyaannya.

Ia tersenyum dan kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap jendela pesawat, memasang _earphone_ -nya.

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

**.**

**.** ****

_You said you’re mine when you’re his._

_You said like I’m the one belong to you._

_You said everything.. but hurting._

**.**

**.**

**_“Changmin!”_ **

“Ada apa, Vic? Kedengarannya kau senang sekali..” jawab Changmin, tanpa sengaja bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum manis.

 ** _“Aaah, kau harus cepat pulang ke Korea! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu! Kalau sudah sampai di Seoul kau harus cepat-cepat hubungi aku~!”_** celoteh Victoria semangat.

Changmin tampak kebingungan, terkekeh. “Baik baik, aku akan meneleponmu sesegera mungkin. Memangnya ada apa? Semangat sekali?”

**_“Ra_ ** **_~_ ** **_ha_ ** **_~_ ** **_si_ ** **_~ a!”_ **

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian tertawa lepas. “Ya sudah, kalau begitu tunggu aku di Korea. Sampai jumpa, Vic!”

**_“Sampai jumpa!”_ **

Changmin memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan memandangi layar _handphone_ -nya sekilas, sebuah potret akan dirinya, Victoria dan Kyuhyun dalam sebuah kesempatan memenuhi layar ponselnya. Tersenyum. Tangannya terpeta begitu nyaman di bahu gadis manis tersebut dengan kepalanya yang sedikit ‘manja’ menyandar di kepala gadis berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun? Rekan evil seperjuangannya itu seakan-akan terasingkan dari dunia Ken dan Barbie disana. Ckck.

Drrrt drrrt, getar ponsel Changmin mengembalikan dirinya dari dunianya. Baru saja dicela anak ini sudah meneleponnya _. **Kyuhyun is calling.**_

**_“Hoy, Changmin. Kau dimana?”_ **

“Aku masih di bandara Jepang, sebentar lagi akan _boarding_. Ada apa? Kerasukan apa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku? Mau jemput di bandara, huh?” jawab Changmin sambil tertawa.

“Hih, untuk apa menjemputmu segala. Orang tampan macam aku mana sudi menjemput kau di bandara, kecuali kau perempuan mungkin bisa.” Jawab Kyuhyun sinis, Changmin tertawa.

 ** _“Kau sudah dapat kabar itu?”_** Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan. “Kabar apa?”

**_“Err.. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya..”_ **

“Apa?”

**_“Emm..”_ **

**_“—minggu depan Victoria dan Nickhun akan menikah.”_ **

_–_ bohong _._

Changmin masih terdiam sementara otak cerdasnya mencerna serangkaian kata yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

**_“Min..? Kau baik-baik saja?”_ **

Bohong, semua itu bohong.

Kyuhyun pasti sedang menggodanya, Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia memang memendam perasaan sejak lama pada Victoria. Kyuhyun tahu betul, pasti ia sedang bercanda. Benar.. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun serius.

**_“Changmin, jawab aku!”_ **

“Oh ya, Kyu.. Aku harus masuk ke pesawat, _boarding_. Sampai jumpa di Korea.” gumam Changmin dan segera mencabut baterai _handphone_ -nya.

 –bohong.

Tapi Kyuhyun itu sahabatnya.. Changmin tahu betul walaupun Kyuhyun itu evil tingkat dewa, gurauannya bukanlah gurauan picisan macam itu. Bukan gurauan murahan yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa segundah ini.

Saat itu juga Changmin tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—untuk ke depannya.

Bohong.

 –semua ini seharusnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

**.**

**.**

“Changmin!”

Bersamaan dengan suara familiar itu bergaung di telinganya, Changmin yang sejak awal hanya berjalan lurus melewati _lobby_ gedung SME, mendapati seorang gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya berlari ke arahnya.

Ekspektasinya selama ini berjalan tepat menuju dirinya.

“Hey..” sapa Changmin lembut, berusaha bersikap se-normal mungkin. Matanya menatap lirih pada gadis yang sekarang berceloteh ria di hadapannya.

“Akhirnya kau sampai juga!” Ia tersenyum. “Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Jepang? Aku dengar kau dan Yunho- _oppa_ berhasil memecahkan rekor lagi? _Chukkae_ _chukkae_ ~!”

Changmin tertawa, “ini namanya kerja _romusha_ yang tidak sia-sia, Vic.. Ahahaha.”

Victoria hanya terkekeh, tanpa menyadari seberapa besar perubahan tekanan atmosfer yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. “Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktir aku teh di kafe biasa ~”

“Kau ini suka sekali mencari alasan untuk bisa berduaan denganku?” ujar Changmin sambil tertawa kencang, Victoria hanya cemberut lalu ikut tertawa. “Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi.”

“Ayoo!”

**.**

**.**

Changmin terus menyetir mobil sambil berbicara dengan Victoria yang duduk di sebelahnya, sesekali ia memandangi Victoria yang sedang sibuk dengan ceritanya dan tertawa akannya.

Changmin melihatnya, memandanginya dengan dalam, memandangi setiap gerakan bibirnya yang sibuk dengan celoteh-celoteh cerianya, suara tawanya yang khas, dan binar matanya yang terlihat begitu cerah.

Ia menepis semuanya dan kembali ke dunia nyata, dimana ekspektasinya tidak akan pernah berbanding terbalik menjadi kenyataan. Victoria tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya, ia tahu.

Tapi ia hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, untuk Changmin sedikit sekali pengecualian-pengecualian di dalam hidupnya.

Tapi untuk Victoria, apapun adalah pengecualian, meskipun itu tentang hatinya sendiri yang akan semakin tersakiti.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_ **

**_But I couldn’t stay away, I couldn’t fight it_ **

**_I had hoped you’d see my face and that you’d be reminded_ **

**_That for me it isn’t over_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

“Aku mau _pasta_! Changmin, kau pesan apa?” Tanya Victoria tanpa memandang Changmin, ia sibuk membolak-balik buku menu yang cukup tebal tersebut.

“Aku sedang tidak lapar, Vic. Aku pesan _red_ _wine_ saja.” Jawab Changmin singkat.

Victoria membulatkan matanya kemudian memasang pose berpikir. “Seorang Shim Changmin menolak makanan? _Impossible_.”

Changmin tertawa, “aku tidak sejahat itu tentang makanan. Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku, huh?”

“Hanya terkejut..” Victoria terkekeh.

Kesunyian memerangkap mereka cukup lama. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya _waitress_ sebelumnya membawa sebuah nampan berisi pesanannya, Victoria mulai berkutat dengan pasta miliknya sedangkan Changmin mulai menenggak _wine_ pertamanya.

Satu gagasan yang sejurus muncul dalam pikiran Changmin. Ia lebih memilih untuk melukai dirinya sendiri—karena kehendaknya—daripada harus terluka karena orang lain. Kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia katakan.

“Waktu aku di Jepang, kau meneleponku bukan?” Changmin menenggak gelas anggurnya. “Apa yang terjadi? Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?”

“Oh!” Victoria langsung tergesa-gesa membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, melambai-lambaikannya dengan senyuman _childish_ miliknya. “Aku mau memberikan ini~”

Changmin sudah tahu sejak awal kalau benda itulah yang ingin gadis pujaannya berikan padanya.

“Minggu depan, kau harus datang!” vonis Victoria sambil menyerahkan surat undangan pernikahan berwarna cokelat krem dengan hiasan pita di salah satu sudut atas surat tersebut.

_Undangan pernikahan dari gadis yang kau ingin miliki, huh?_

“Jadi kau akan melangsungkan pernikahan dua kali? Ckckck.” Ujar Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Victoria hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau dan Nickhun benar-benar serius pacaran?” protes Changmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. “Kau tidak menganggapku.”

“Eeeh, bukan begitu.. Hanya saja..” Victoria menundukkan kepalanya, Changmin memandang dingin gadis yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

_Gadis yang kau cintai bersemu karena lelaki lain, tepat di hadapanmu._

“Sudah sudah, tidak usah sampai segitunya.. Aku hanya bercanda.” Gumam Changmin, menenggak gelasnya yang entah keberapa.

“Ahahaha.. Tapi walaupun sudah menikah nanti, aku tetap akan jadi Victoria milik Changmin kok!” ujar Victoria sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**_‘Victoria milikku, katanya..?’_ **

Drrrtt drrrt

“Halo?”

Changmin menghentikan aktivitas minumnya, ketika ia yakin kalau orang yang barusan menelepon Victoria adalah Nickhun.

“Iya, aku ada di kafe dekat gedung SM.. Aku dengan Changmin.. Ahahaha, aku hanya memberikan surat undangan pernikahan kita..” Changmin memperhatikan Victoria. Kenapa wajahnya kelihatan senang sekali?

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, kembali menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya.

“Baik. Aku tunggu! Sampai jumpa!”

**_‘Tentu saja bukan milikku.’_ **

“Nickhun mau menjemputmu disini?” Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan gelasnya. Victoria hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dan kembali sunyi.. Victoria bahkan tidak tahu kenapa keadaan bisa sedingin ini.

“Changmin.”

“Hm?”

Mata Changmin menangkap mata Victoria yang berkutat dengan gelas dan botol _wine_ -nya yang sebentar lagi akan habis. “Kau minum terlalu banyak, kau pulang bagaimana? Aku telepon Kyuhyun untuk menjemputmu, ya?”

“Oh..” Changmin mengangkat sudut bibirnya sambil terkekeh dan menggeleng. “Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin sendiri..”

Victoria memandangi Changmin dengan tatapan aneh. “Kau ada masalah?”

“Tidak..” sangkal Changmin. “Vic, aku pergi duluan ya. Aku lupa ada janji sebentar lagi, sampaikan salamku pada Nickhun nanti. _Bye_!”

Changmin berjalan menuju mobilnya, masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kuat. Nafasnya memburu, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

“ _Shit_!” ia menghantam setir mobil yang mengakibatkan bunyi klakson panjang. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke jok mobil dengan kasar.

Keadaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

“Kenapa..” ia menatap nanar atap mobilnya, kemudian menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. “KENAPA HARUS DIA?! KENAPA?! _SHIT_!!”

Bukan, sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh Changmin bukan karena ia membenci pilihan Victoria untuk memilih Nickhun. Bukan.

Tapi ia hanya menyayangkan dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia mencintai Victoria. Ia menginginkan Victoria. Ia bertemu jauh lebih cepat dengannya daripada Nickhun. Tapi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan impiannya.

Ia hanya menyayangkan kebodohannya sendiri.

Changmin melirik ke bangku penumpang di sebelah kanannya, sebuah undangan berwarna cokelat yang tak asing lagi untuknya terletak begitu saja disana.

Sakit..

Changmin tidak pernah menduga kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi rasa sakitnya ini di kemudian harinya.

Pasti..

Luka ini pasti akan sembuh suatu saat nanti.. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan ‘suatu saat nanti’ tersebut akan datang.

Cinta..

Jadi ini cinta yang sebenarnya.. Karena yang selama ini Changmin tahu, cinta itu indah.. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau rasanya bisa berubah jadi sepahit ini.

**.**

**.**

**_Nevermind I’ll find someone like you_ **

**_I wish nothing but the best for you_ **

**_Don’t forget me, I beg_ **

**_I remember you said_ **

**_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_ **

**_\- End -_ **


End file.
